Willy the Penguin
Willy T. W. Penguin is an Adelie Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Frozen Siblings. He has one older sister and two older brothers. He is very good friends with Explorer, Ninjinian, and Tails6000. He currently attends Penguin Academy one time a week. He's cousins with Screwball86. Willy's Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ-3MinT3gI Willy's Battle Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSVgw2rdkc4 Background William T. W. Penguin was born in Penguville, and lived with his family for two years before moving to Shiverpool, for about 3 years, then to Snowville, and back to Penguville. He was different than the other penguins, as he was wildly imaginative, and dreamt of flying. After 47 attempts, he finally was able to fly... by launching himself out of a cannon. He was a friend to puffles, and become known as Puffle Man, the defender of puffles. His parents told him about Club Penguin, where you can be free to be yourself. When he grew up, he went to Club Penguin Island and after a few years, left to go to a place called North America. There, he was put in a zoo, and wore a silly outfit and and danced. Soon enough, he was replaced by a penguin named Bob, and he escaped. Willy then went back to Club Penguin, where he now lives in an igloo, north of the plaza. Current Life Willy's current life is a strange one. His friendships with Explorer, Ninjinian, Hat Pop, and Tails6000 are not very public, and his achievements are not very known. He is also not as famous as he should be. Currently, he usually records singles, sometimes as a featured artist with DJ Crow or Cadence. He's also running to become a rollback. And it's unknown if he'll join. He has also taken up being a traveler, as he is now Kwiksilver's protege. Appearance Willy's feathers are light blue, and he usually wears his black hoodie and his green baseball cap. He has also been shown to wear a pair of underpants. Involvement Willy, even before he was born was chosen to help the Chosen One. ( See The Syrup Chronicles: The Fellowship of the Pancake) Thus meaning that he is destined to help Luce. He is a member of the band "The Frozens", but yet to have become known. He owns a few puffles and works at the coffee shop along with Explorer in CP. Willy weapons of choice is a rubber inflatable duck pool toy and the Banana Blaster. He has been shown to be VERY weird. He has the uncanny ability to draw very well. Since he lives on Club Penguin Island, he'' flies'' to Penguin Academy. He sometimes works in a secret laboratory along with Ninjinian, G, Fred 676, and Kwiksilver to examine mutant items deemed too dangerous for normal penguins to handle. Willy also has a lot involved in singing singles. Mostly rap & rock, along with a mix of Bubblegum pop. He has sung a few singles with DJ Crow & Cadence, and is planning more. Trivia * He is a HUGE klutz. Everybody in Club Penguin knows this. * Willy breaks the Forth Wall a lot, but doesn't realize it. * He almost destroyed the USA. TWICE. * He was born on August 21, and just 5 minutes into it, too. * He is told constantly that Ninjinian is The Cookie Master. Willy is still suspicious about the whole thing. * Willy had a minor role in The Great Darktonian Pie War, and the rest of the For Great Justice Saga as a solider. (He used his personea, Soilder Willy, which has not been seen since.) * Willy keeps his beliefs very secretive, as there are very few penguins who know about it. * He also has a huge scar on his back from a incident when he was a chick. * After Willy got his theme song, Omega got really upset and challenged Willy to a duel. They tied and decided to share it. * He is a quarter High Penguin, due to his great-great-great-great-great grandfather, William the Penguin being one. Quotes * What the bacon? * Periwinkle cheese curds! * I have no idea what you, him, or I''' am talking about. * My life is really weird. * I have baby powder in my underpants! * Sweet Waffle! * I barely have any quotes! * And they call ME the weird one. * I only trust three people. Me, myself, and I. Is that a problem? * I'm wearing a tuxedo! Oh wait, I'm a penguin! Look at that! * (Looks at Club Penguin Fanon Wiki homepage) Willy: Wait, Club Penguin isn't real?! OH NOS! I'm a work of FICTION! (Turns to audience) Crud. *I'm all out of quotes. Good Day! I said Good Day! * Why can't I ever have a normal day? Alter Egos Just like Explorer has modes, Willy has alter egos. Here are some of them. * '''Ice Guy-- It's his first alter-ego, can shoot ice from the his wings to freeze people. * Peanut Butter Man-- Became this when fighting against his X-Antibody, Jelly the PenguinX. Generally, has the power to control Peanut Butter. * Masked Hero of CP (or just Masked Hero)-- Became this when he fought off the Magma Puffle when he attacked Club Penguin. (He was wearing a mask, just so he'd look cool). * Police Man Willy-- When Willy dons a mustache, a police cap and suit, he stops all robbers from robbing the pizza parlor. (Or anywhere else for that matter). * Detective Willy-- Something Willy likes to be, but somehow, always messes up in the end. * Chef Willy-- Willy dons a white chef's hat, red apron, and black mustache. In this alter-ego, his favorite dish becomes Pizza Pie. He tends to throw the pizza at the customers when they complain they've been waiting too long. * Secret Agent Willy-- Becomes a Top Class Agent, and he's actually a really good agent in this alter-ego. * Crazy Banana Boat Man-- Willy becomes crazy, always shouting out nonsense; such as WHERE IS MY TOAST WITH MY BRIDGE IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER?! So really, he just goes insane. He also dons a banana suit. * Soldier Willy '''-- Hasn't been seen since the For Great Justice Saga. Willy puts on an army outfit and has loaded Banana Blasters and other non-fatal weaponary. * '''Avaitor Willy-- A recent alter-ego. He dons an avaitor coat, goggles, hat, and scarf. He also has incredible flying skills. He perfers flying a Bi-Plane in this personea. * Oceanrock-- This alter-ego was accessed from Will's mind after bumping his head. Unlike his other alter-egos, Willy has used it for both good and evil. Family and Puffles Family Members: * Mother: Connie H. Penguin * Father: William Q. Penguin * Eldest Brother: Tyler * Second Eldest Brother: Thomas * Eldest Sister: Ashley * Grandfather: Jack L. Penguin * Grandmother: Rosemary S. Pretzel * (Future) Nephew: Christopher * (Future) Nephew: Frozen Puffles: * Blue Puffle: Puffy * 1st Red Puffle: Mango * 2nd Red Puffle: Mango Xll * Green Puffle: Stan * Yellow Puffle: Banana * Black Puffle: Steven * White Puffle: Ice * Injoface Puffle: Matthew Jobs * Band Member: He is in the band The Frozens, and is the band's tuba/drums player. * Detective: Really needs no description. * Student: He is also a student at Penguin Academy. He goes there once a week. * Janitor: In addition to being a student at Penguin Academy, he has become a janitor there. * Artists: Willy also sings a few singles in the Big Music Co. industry. * Artist: He also draws for a past-time. (It's not really a job) See Also * The Frozens * Screwball86 * That's about it. Now go home. Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Ninjas